1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling the volume and direction of air circulating through the combustion chamber of a household fireplace having an external source of combustion air.
The present invention more particularly concerns apparatus and method for preventing or inhibiting the build up of soot and dirt on the inside surface of the glass doors of a fireplace.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In recent years, heating efficiency, rather than aesthetic beauty, has become more important to homeowners and builders. For example, many traditional wood-burning fireplaces are being retrofitted or converted to natural gas, artificial-log systems which are more efficient and are cleaner burning than wood-burning systems. However, like traditional wood-burning fireplaces, a natural gas burning system typically draws its supply of combustion air from the room in which it is located, thereby causing heat from the room to escape up the chimney. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fireplace system which draws a supply of combustion air from an external or unheated source.
In most fireplaces, the damper is located above the combustion chamber close to the entrance to the flue. This location is undesirable since the damper is difficult to reach and is typically covered with soot. Further, it is difficult to visually detect and adjust the position of the damper. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fireplace damper which is highly visible and easily adjustable.
Many fireplaces are now provided with glass door fronts in addition to or in substitution for screens. After prolonged use, aesthetically-undesirable products of combustion (soot) condense on the inside of the glass doors even in gas log systems. The soot build-up obstructs the view through the glass doors and creates an unpleasant appearance. Therefore, it would also be desirable to provide a fireplace system which prevents the accumulation of soot on the inside surface of glass fireplace doors and keep the doors clean.